musicpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Peter, Paul, and Mary
Peter, Paul, & Mary were an American folk trio consisting of Peter Yarrow, Paul Stookey, and Mary Travers, and one of the most iconic folk groups of the '60s. They are known for original songs such as "Puff, The Magic Dragon", as well as many covers of emerging folk artists, such as Bob Dylan, John Denver, and Gordon Lightfoot in the '60s. They have won five Grammy Awards, were inducted into the Vocal Group Hall of Fame in 1999, and received the Sammy Cahn Lifetime Achievement Award from the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 2006. History Early Years (1961-1972) Peter, Paul, & Mary met in 1961, thanks to independent folk music manager Albert Grossman, and their eponymous début was released in May of the following year. "Lemon Tree" was released as a single to accompany the album, and then later "If I Had a Hammer". Other notable songs included on the album were "500 Miles" and "Where Have All the Flowers Gone". In 1963 they released two albums: Moving and In the Wind, the first of which featured the hit single "Puff, The Magic Dragon", while the latter album featured the Bob Dylan covers "Blowin' in the Wind" and "Don't Think Twice, It's All Right". Peter, Paul, & Mary also performed "If I Had a Hammer" and "Blowin' in the Wind" at the historic 1963 March on Washington. The live album ''Peter, Paul and Mary in Concert'' was released in 1964, and A Song Will Rise and See What Tomorrow Brings were both released in 1965. 1966 brought the mononymic Album, and the 1967 release, Album 1700 featured the group's only #1 single, a cover of John Denver's "Leaving on a Jet Plane". Peter, Paul, & Mary released the Late Again album in 1968, as well as the stand-alone record "Eugene McCarthy For President (If You Love Your Country)", endorsing presidential candidate Eugene McCarthy. In 1969 they released the children's album Peter, Paul and Mommy, notably including "Puff, the Magic Dragon", which had previously appeared on their second album. This would be their last album together before splitting apart to pursue solo careers in 1970, aside from The Best of Peter, Paul and Mary ''compilation, released in the spring of 1970. Although they split up, Peter, Paul, & Mary still toured together on multiple occasions while pursuing their solo careers. They also notably got together to support the presidential campaign of George McGovern in 1972. Reunion (1978-2009) Peter, Paul, & Mary reunited in 1978, holding a concert in the spring protesting against nuclear energy, touring in the summer, and releasing the ''Reunion album in the autumn. In the '80s and '90s, they alternated between live and studio releases, releasing the live album ''Such is Love'''' in 1983, ''No Easy Walk to Freedom ''in 1986, ''A Holiday Celebration in 1988, Flowers and Stones ''in 1990, ''Peter, Paul & Mommy, Too,'' a live followup to their children's album in '93, and ''LifeLines ''and ''LifeLines Live ''in 1995 and 1996, respectively. The compilations ''Around the Campfire and Songs of Conscience and Concern were released in 1998 and 1999, respectively, and the new millennium saw Peter, Paul, & Mary's final studio release, of In These Times ''in 2004. The trio officially ended with the unfortunate death of Mary Travers in 2009 due to leukemia. Just before Travers' death, while she was unable to perform, Peter and Paul went on tour by themselves, calling the showings "Peter & Paul Celebrate Mary and 5 Decades of Friendship". A project that Peter and Paul worked on after the death of Mary added symphonic orchestrations to live recordings from several concerts from the '80s and '90s. The result, ''The Prague Sessions was released in early 2010. Today, Peter and Paul still perform as a duo, honoring Mary. Discography Songs In alphabetical order: #''' * [[24 Green Street|'''24 Green Street]] * [[500 Miles (Folk Song)|'500 Miles']] * [[75 Septembers|'75 Septembers']] A''' * [[All God's Critters|'''All God's Critters]] * [[All Mixed Up (Pete Seeger Song)|'All Mixed Up']] * [[All My Trials|'All My Trials']] * [[All Through the Night (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'All Through the Night']] * [[And When I Die (Laura Nyro/Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'And When I Die']] * [[Apologize (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Apologize']] * [[A'soalin'|'A'soalin]] * [[Autumn to May|'Autumn to May']] '''B' * [[Babylon/Oh Sinner Man|'Babylon/Oh Sinner Man']] * [[Ballad of Spring Hill (Spring Hill Disaster)|'Ballad of Spring Hill']] * [[Bamboo (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Bamboo']] * [[Because All Men Are Brothers|'Because All Men Are Brothers']] * [[Be Right Back (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'Be Right Back']] * [[Best of Friends (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Best of Friends']] * [[Betty & Dupree|'Betty & Dupree']] * [[Big Boat (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Big Boat']] * [[Blowin' in the Wind|'Blowin' in the Wind']] * [[Boa Constrictor (Shel Silverstein Song)|'Boa Constrictor']] * [[Bob Dylan's Dream|'Bob Dylan's Dream']] * [[Brother, Can You Spare a Dime?|'Brother, Can You Spare a Dime?']] * [[But a Moment|'But a Moment']] * [[By Surprise (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'By Surprise']] C''' * [[Cactus in a Coffee Can|'''Cactus in a Coffee Can]] * [[Christmas Dinner (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Christmas Dinner']] * [[Go with Me to That Land|'Come and Go with Me']] * [[Coming of the Roads|'Coming of the Roads']] * [[Cruel War (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Cruel War']] D''' * [[Danny's Downs|'''Danny's Downs]] * [[Day is Done (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Day is Done']] * [[Deportee (Woodie Guthrie Song)|'Deportee']] * [[Dodi Li|'Dodi Li']] * [[Don't Laugh at Me|'Don't Laugh at Me']] * [[Don't Think Twice, It's All Right|'Don't Think Twice, It's All Right']] E''' * [[Early in the Morning (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'''Early in the Morning]] * [[Early Morning Rain|'Early Morning Rain']] * [[El Salvador (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'El Salvador']] * [[Eugene McCarthy For President (If You Love Your Country)|'Eugene McCarthy For President (If You Love Your Country)']] F''' * [[Fair Ireland|'''Fair Ireland]] * [[Lily of the West|'Flora']] * [[For Baby (For Bobbie)|'For Baby (For Bobbie)']] * [[Forever Young (Bob Dylan Song)|'Forever Young']] * [[For Lovin' Me|'For Lovin' Me']] * [[For the Love of it All (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'For the Love of it All']] * [[Freight Train (Folk Song)|'Freight Train']] G''' * [[Garden Song|'''Garden Song]] * [[Geraldine and Ruthie Mae|'Geraldine and Ruthie Mae']] * [[Whiskey in the Jar|'Gilgarra Mountain']] * [[Give Yourself to Love|'Give Yourself to Love']] * [[Going to the Zoo|'Going to the Zoo']] * [[Golden Vanity|'Golden Vanity']] * [[Gone the Rainbow|'Gone the Rainbow']] * [[Greenland Whale Fisheries|'Greenland Whale Fisheries']] * [[Greenwood (Peter Yarrow Song)|'Greenwood']] H''' * [[Have You Been to Jail for Justice?|'''Have You Been to Jail for Justice?]] * [[Home is Where the Heart Is|'Home is Where the Heart Is']] * [[House of the Rising Sun|'House of the Rising Sun']] * [[Hurry Sundown (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Hurry Sundown']] * [[All the Pretty Little Horses|'Hush-a-Bye']] * [[Hymn (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Hymn']] I''' * [[I Dig Rock And Roll Music|'''I Dig Rock And Roll Music]] * [[I'd Rather Be in Love (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'I'd Rather Be in Love']] * [[If I Had a Hammer|'If I Had a Hammer']] * [[Samson and Delilah|'If I Had My Way']] * [[If I Had Wings (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'If I Had Wings']] * [[I Have A Song To Sing, O!|'I Have A Song To Sing, O!']] * [[If I Were Free|'If I Were Free']] * [[I'm in Love with a Big Blue Frog|'I'm in Love with a Big Blue Frog']] * [[I Need Me to Be for Me|'I Need Me to Be for Me']] * [[Invisible People|'Invisible People']] * [[It Ain't Me Babe|'It Ain't Me Babe']] * [[It's Magic (Tim Bays Song)|'It's Magic']] * [[It's Raining (Folk Song)|'It's Raining']] * [[I Shall Be Released|'I Shall Be Released']] J''' * [[Jane, Jane|'''Jane, Jane]] * [[Jesus is On the Wire|'Jesus is On the Wire']] * [[Jimmy Whalen|'Jimmy Whalen']] K''' * [[Kisses Sweeter Than Wine|'''Kisses Sweeter Than Wine]] L''' * [[Leather-Winged Bat|'''Leatherwing Bat]] * [[Leaving on a Jet Plane|'Leaving on a Jet Plane']] * [[Lemon Tree (Folk Song)|'Lemon Tree']] * [[Light One Candle (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Light One Candle']] * [[Like the First Time (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Like the First Time']] * [[Listen Mr. Bilbo (Mr. Bigot)|'Listen Mr. Bilbo (Mr. Bigot)']] * [[Little Ship (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Little Ship']] * [[Long Chain On|'Long Chain On']] * [[Love City (Postcards to Duluth)|'Love City (Postcards to Duluth)']] M''' * [[Make-Believe Town|'''Make-Believe Town]] * [[Man Come into Egypt|'Man Come into Egypt']] * [[Mi Caballo Blanco|'Mi Caballo Blanco']] * [[Midnight Special|'Midnight Special']] * [[Mockingbird (Lullaby)|'Mockingbird']] * [[Moments of Soft Persuasion|'Moments of Soft Persuasion']] * [[Monday Morning (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Monday Morning']] * [[Mon Vrai Destin|'Mon Vrai Destin']] * [[Morning Train (9 to 5)|'Morning Train']] * [[(Sometimes I Feel Like a) Motherless Child|'Motherless Child']] * [[Ms. Rheingold|'Ms. Rheingold']] N''' * [[No Choice (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'''No Choice]] * [[No Easy Walk to Freedom (Song)|'No Easy Walk to Freedom']] * [[No Man's Land (Eric Bogle Song)|'No Man's Land']] * [[No Other Name (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'No Other Name']] * [[Norman Normal|'Norman Normal']] O''' * [[Of This World|'''Of This World]] * [[Oh, Had I a Golden Thread|'Oh, Had I a Golden Thread']] * [[Jordan is a Hard Road to Travel|'Old Coat']] * [[Old Enough (Ode to an Aging Rocker)|'Old Enough (Ode to an Aging Rocker)']] * [[On a Desert Island (With You in My Dreams)|'On a Desert Island (With You in My Dreams)']] P''' * [[Pack Up Your Sorrows|'''Pack Up Your Sorrows]] * [[Parallel Universe (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Parallel Universe']] * [[Polly Vaughn|'Polly Von']] * [[Pretty Mary (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Pretty Mary']] * [[Puff, the Magic Dragon|'Puff, The Magic Dragon']] * [[Put It on the Ground|'Put It on the Ground']] Q''' * [[Quit Your Low Down Ways|'''Quit Your Low Down Ways]] R''' * [[Reason to Believe (Tim Hardin Song)|'''Reason to Believe]] * [[Rich Man, Poor Man|'Rich Man, Poor Man']] * [[Right Field|'Right Field']] * [[River of Jordan (Peter Yarrow Song)|'River of Jordan']] * [[Rocky Road (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Rocky Road']] * [[Rolling Home|'Rolling Home']] S''' * [[San Francisco Bay Blues|'''San Francisco Bay Blues]] * [[Semper Fi|'Semper Fi']] * [[September Song (1938 Pop Standard)|'September Song']] * [[Settle Down (Goin' Down That Highway)|'Settle Down (Goin' Down That Highway)']] * [[She Dreams (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'She Dreams']] * [[Show the Way (David Wilcox Song)|'Show the Way']] * [[Sometime Lovin'|'Sometime Lovin]] * [[Some Walls|'Some Walls']] * [[Man of Constant Sorrow|'Sorrow']] * [[Spacesuits (David Roth Song)|'Spacesuits']] * [[State of the Heart (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'State of the Heart']] * [[Stewball|'Stewball']] * [[Summer, Highland Falls|'Summer, Highland Falls']] * [[Sweet Survivor|'Sweet Survivor']] '''T' * [[Take the Chance (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Take the Chance']] * [[Talkin' Candy Bar Blues|'Talkin' Candy Bar Blues']] * [[Go Tell It on the Mountain|'Tell It on the Mountain']] * [[The Cuckoo (Folk Song)|'The Cuckoo']] * [[The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face|'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face']] * [[The Good Times We Had|'The Good Times We Had']] * [[The Great Mandella (The Wheel of Life)|'The Great Mandella (The Wheel of Life)']] * [[The Great Storm is Over|'The Great Storm is Over']] * [[The House Song (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'The House Song']] * [[The Kid (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'The Kid']] * [[The King of Names|'The King of Names']] * [[The Last Thing On My Mind (Tom Paxton Song)|'The Last Thing On My Mind']] * [[The Love in You|'The Love in You']] * [[The Marvelous Toy|'The Marvelous Toy']] * [[The Other Side of This Life|'The Other Side of This Life']] * [[There's Anger in the Land|'There's Anger in the Land']] * [[The Rising of the Moon|'The Rising of the Moon']] * [[The Song is Love|'The Song is Love']] * [[The Unicorn Song (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'The Unicorn Song']] * [[This Land is Your Land|'This Land is Your Land']] * [[This Train is Bound for Glory|'This Train']] * [[Come All You Fair and Tender Ladies|'Tiny Sparrow']] * [[Too Much of Nothing|'Too Much of Nothing']] * [[Tramp on the Street|'Tramp on the Street']] * [[Tryin' to Win|'Tryin' to Win']] U''' * [[Union Maid|'''Union Maid]] V''' * [[Very Last Day (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'''Very Last Day]] W''' * [[Wanderin' (Folk Song)|'''Wanderin']]' / Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out' * [[Wasn't That a Time|'Wasn't That a Time']] * [[Wayfaring Stranger|'Wayfaring Stranger']] * [[Weave Me the Sunshine|'Weave Me the Sunshine']] * [[Weep For Jamie|'Weep For Jamie']] * [[We Shall Not Be Moved|'We Shall Not Be Moved']] * [[Whatshername|'Whatshername']] * [[Which Side Are You On?|'Which Side Are You On?']] * [[Well, Well, Well (Bob Gibson Song)|'Well, Well, Well']] * [[When the Ship Comes In|'When the Ship Comes In']] * [[Where Have All the Flowers Gone|'Where Have All the Flowers Gone']] * [[Whispered Words (Peter Yarrow Song)|'Whispered Words']] * [[With Your Face to the Wind (Harriet's Song)|'With Your Face to the Wind (Harriet's Song)']] Y''' * [[Yesterday's Tomorrow|'''Yesterday's Tomorrow]] * [[You Can Tell the World|'You Can Tell the World']] * [[You Gotta Go Down and Join the Union|'You Gotta Go Down and Join the Union']] * [[Yuppies in the Sky|'Yuppies in the Sky']] By album: Peter, Paul and Mary * [[Early in the Morning (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Early in the Morning']] * [[500 Miles (Folk Song)|'500 Miles']] * [[Man of Constant Sorrow|'Sorrow']] * [[This Train is Bound for Glory|'This Train']] * [[Bamboo (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Bamboo']] * [[It's Raining (Folk Song)|'It's Raining']] * [[Samson and Delilah|'If I Had My Way']] * [[Cruel War (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Cruel War']] * [[Lemon Tree (Folk Song)|'Lemon Tree']] * [[If I Had a Hammer|'If I Had a Hammer']] * [[Autumn to May|'Autumn to May']] * [[Where Have All the Flowers Gone|'Where Have All the Flowers Gone']] Moving * [[Settle Down (Goin' Down That Highway)|'Settle Down (Goin' Down That Highway)']] * [[Gone the Rainbow|'Gone the Rainbow']] * [[Lily of the West|'Flora']] * [[Pretty Mary (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Pretty Mary']] * [[Puff, the Magic Dragon|'Puff, The Magic Dragon']] * [[This Land is Your Land|'This Land is Your Land']] * [[Man Come into Egypt|'Man Come into Egypt']] * [[Jordan is a Hard Road to Travel|'Old Coat']] * [[Come All You Fair and Tender Ladies|'Tiny Sparrow']] * [[Big Boat (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Big Boat']] * [[Morning Train (9 to 5)|'Morning Train']] * [[A'soalin'|'A'soalin]] 'In the Wind' * [[Very Last Day (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'Very Last Day']] * [[All the Pretty Little Horses|'Hush-a-Bye']] * [[Long Chain On|'Long Chain On']] * [[Rocky Road (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Rocky Road']] * [[Go Tell It on the Mountain|'Tell It on the Mountain']] * [[Polly Vaughn|'Polly Von']] * [[Stewball|'Stewball']] * [[All My Trials|'All My Trials']] * [[Don't Think Twice, It's All Right|'Don't Think Twice, It's All Right']] * [[Freight Train (Folk Song)|'Freight Train']] * [[Quit Your Low Down Ways|'Quit Your Low Down Ways']] * [[Blowin' in the Wind|'Blowin' in the Wind']] 'A Song Will Rise' * [[When the Ship Comes In|'When the Ship Comes In']] * [[Jimmy Whalen|'Jimmy Whalen']] * [[Go with Me to That Land|'Come and Go with Me']] * [[Whiskey in the Jar|'Gilgarra Mountain']] * [[Ballad of Spring Hill (Spring Hill Disaster)|'Ballad of Spring Hill (Spring Hill Disaster)]] * [[(Sometimes I Feel Like a) Motherless Child|'''Motherless Child]] * [[Wasn't That a Time|'Wasn't That a Time']] * [[Monday Morning (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Monday Morning']] * [[The Cuckoo (Folk Song)|'The Cuckoo']] * [[San Francisco Bay Blues|'San Francisco Bay Blues']] * [[Talkin' Candy Bar Blues|'Talkin' Candy Bar Blues']] * [[For Lovin' Me|'For Lovin' Me']]' '''''See What Tomorrow Brings * [[If I Were Free|'If I Were Free']] * [[Betty & Dupree|'Betty & Dupree']] * [[The Rising of the Moon|'The Rising of the Moon']] * [[Early Morning Rain|'Early Mornin' Rain']] * [[Jane, Jane|'Jane, Jane']] * [[Because All Men Are Brothers|'Because All Men Are Brothers']] * [[The Maid Freed from the Gallows|'Hangman']] * [[Brother, Can You Spare a Dime?|'Brother, (Buddy) Can You Spare a Dime?']] * [[The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face|'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face']] * [[Tryin' to Win|'Tryin' to Win']] * [[On a Desert Island (With You in My Dreams)|'On a Desert Island (With You in My Dreams)']] * [[The Last Thing On My Mind (Tom Paxton Song)|'The Last Thing On My Mind']] Album * [[And When I Die (Laura Nyro/Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'And When I Die']] * [[Sometime Lovin'|'Sometime Lovin]] * [[Pack Up Your Sorrows|'Pack Up Your Sorrows']] * [[The King of Names|'The King of Names']] * [[For Baby (For Bobbie)|'For Baby (For Bobbie)]] * [[Hurry Sundown (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'''Hurry Sundown]] * [[The Other Side of This Life|'The Other Side of This Life']] * [[The Good Times We Had|'The Good Times We Had']] * [[Kisses Sweeter Than Wine|'Kisses Sweeter Than Wine']] * [[Norman Normal|'Norman Normal']] * [[Mon Vrai Destin|'Mon Vrai Destin']] * [[Well, Well, Well (Bob Gibson Song)|'Well, Well, Well']] Album 1700 * [[Rolling Home|'Rolling Home']] * [[Leaving on a Jet Plane|'Leaving on a Jet Plane']] * [[Weep For Jamie|'Weep For Jamie']] * [[No Other Name (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'No Other Name']] * [[The House Song (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'The House Song']] * [[The Great Mandella (The Wheel of Life)|'The Great Mandella (The Wheel of Life)']] * [[I Dig Rock And Roll Music|'I Dig Rock And Roll Music']] * [[If I Had Wings (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'If I Had Wings']] * [[I'm in Love with a Big Blue Frog|'I'm in Love with a Big Blue Frog']] * [[Whatshername|'Whatshername']] * [[Bob Dylan's Dream|'Bob Dylan's Dream']] * [[The Song is Love|'The Song is Love']] Late Again * [[Apologize (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Apologize']] * [[Moments of Soft Persuasion|'Moments of Soft Persuasion']] * [[Yesterday's Tomorrow|'Yesterday's Tomorrow']] * [[Too Much of Nothing|'Too Much of Nothing']] * [[There's Anger in the Land|'There's Anger in the Land']] * [[Love City (Postcards to Duluth)|'Love City (Postcards to Duluth)']] * [[She Dreams (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'She Dreams']] * [[Hymn (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Hymn']] * [[Tramp on the Street|'Tramp on the Street']] * [[I Shall Be Released|'I Shall Be Released']] * [[Reason to Believe (Tim Hardin Song)|'Reason to Believe']] * [[Rich Man, Poor Man|'Rich Man, Poor Man']] Peter, Paul and Mommy * [[The Marvelous Toy|'The Marvelous Toy']] * [[Day is Done (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Day is Done']] * [[Leather-Winged Bat|'Leatherwing Bat']] * [[I Have A Song To Sing, O!|'I Have A Song To Sing, O!']] * [[All Through the Night (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'All Through the Night']] * [[It's Raining (Folk Song)|'It's Raining']] * [[Going to the Zoo|'Going to the Zoo']] * [[Boa Constrictor (Shel Silverstein Song)|'Boa Constrictor']] * [[Make-Believe Town|'Make-Believe Town']] * [[Mockingbird (Lullaby)|'Mockingbird']] * [[Christmas Dinner (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Christmas Dinner']] * [[Puff, the Magic Dragon|'Puff, the Magic Dragon']] Reunion * [[Summer, Highland Falls|'Summer Highland Falls']] * [[Best of Friends (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Best of Friends']] * [[Sweet Survivor|'Sweet Survivor']] * [[The Unicorn Song (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'The Unicorn Song']] * [[I Need Me to Be for Me|'I Need Me to Be for Me']] * [[Like the First Time (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Like the First Time']] * [[Ms. Rheingold|'Ms. Rheingold']] * [[By Surprise (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'By Surprise']] * [[Forever Young (Bob Dylan Song)|'Forever Young']] No Easy Walk to Freedom * [[Weave Me the Sunshine|'Weave Me the Sunshine']] * [[Right Field|'Right Field']] * [[I'd Rather Be in Love (Peter, Paul & Mary)|'I'd Rather Be in Love']] * [[State of the Heart (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'State of the Heart']] * [[No Easy Walk to Freedom (Song)|'No Easy Walk to Freedom']] * [[Greenland Whale Fisheries|'Greenland Whale Fisheries']] * [[Whispered Words (Peter Yarrow Song)|'Whispered Words']] * [[El Salvador (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'El Salvador']] * [[Greenwood (Peter Yarrow Song)|'Greenwood']] * [[Light One Candle (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Light One Candle']] Flowers and Stones * [[All Mixed Up (Pete Seeger Song)|'All Mixed Up']] * [[It Ain't Me Babe|'It Ain't Me Babe']] * [[Golden Vanity|'Golden Vanity']] * [[Listen Mr. Bilbo (Mr. Bigot)|'Listen Mr. Bilbo (Mr. Bigot)']] * [[No Man's Land (Eric Bogle Song)|'No Man's Land']] * [[Danny's Downs|'Danny's Downs']] * [[With Your Face to the Wind (Harriet's Song)|'With Your Face to the Wind (Harriet's Song)']] * [[Yuppies in the Sky|'Yuppies in the Sky']] * [[Coming of the Roads|'Coming of the Roads']] * [[Dodi Li|'Dodi Li']] * [[The Love in You|'The Love in You']] * [[Fair Ireland|'Fair Ireland']] * [[The Last Thing on My Mind (Tom Paxton Song)|'The Last Thing on My Mind']] * [[I Shall Be Released|'I Shall Be Released']] LifeLines * [[The Kid (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'The Kid']] * [[Wanderin' (Folk Song)|'Wanderin]]' / Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out' * [[For the Love of it All (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'For the Love of it All']] * [[Home is Where the Heart Is|'Home is Where the Heart Is']] * [[Babylon/Oh Sinner Man|'Babylon/Oh Sinner Man']] * [[House of the Rising Sun|'House of the Rising Sun']] * [[Take the Chance (Peter, Paul & Mary Song)|'Take the Chance']] * [[September Song (1938 Pop Standard)|'September Song']] * [[Old Enough (Ode to an Aging Rocker)|'Old Enough (Ode to an Aging Rocker)]] * [[24 Green Street|'''24 Green Street]] * [[The Great Mandella (The Wheel of Life)|'The Great Mandala (The Wheel of Life)']] * [[Deportee (Woodie Guthrie Song)|'Deportee']] * [[75 Septembers|'75 Septembers']] * [[But a Moment|'But a Moment']] * [[River of Jordan (Peter Yarrow Song)|'River of Jordan']] In These Times * Union Medley: You Gotta Go Down and Join the Union / Put It on the Ground / Union Maid / We Shall Not Be Moved / Which Side Are You On? * [[Have You Been to Jail for Justice?|'Have You Been to Jail for Justice?']] * [[Jesus is On the Wire|'Jesus is On the Wire']] * [[Don't Laugh at Me|'Don't Laugh at Me']] * [[Wayfaring Stranger|'Wayfaring Stranger']] * [[The Great Storm is Over|'The Great Storm is Over']] * [[Invisible People|'Invisible People']] * [[Of This World|'Of This World']] * [[Some Walls|'Some Walls']] * [[All God's Critters|'All God's Critters']] * [[It's Magic (Tim Bays Song)|'It's Magic']] * [[Oh, Had I a Golden Thread|'Oh, Had I a Golden Thread']] ' Trivia * During the week of November 2, 1963, all three of Peter, Paul, & Mary's yet recorded albums ([[Peter, Paul and Mary (Album)|''Peter, Paul and Mary]], ''Moving'', and ''In the Wind'') were among the top 6 on the Billboard ''200 chart, at #2, #6, and #1, respectively. This is the first and only time that all of a single artist's albums, of at least three, have simultaneously occurred this highly on the chart. Related Artists * 'Pete Seeger * [[Tom Paxton|'Tom Paxton']] * Simon & Garfunkel * [[John Denver|'John Denver']] * [[Gordon Lightfoot|'Gordon Lightfoot']] * [[Bob Dylan|'Bob Dylan']] Category:Trios Category:Folk Trios Category:Folk Artists Category:Folk Groups